Don't Talk To Strangers
by imaproudgleek221
Summary: What if Kurt didn't go to spy on Blaine at Dalton? What if he then moved to New York after he graduated from High school? What if he then bumps into Blaine one random night in New York? This is a love story were two soul mates find themselves even if the didn't the first time. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1 - Don't Talk To Strangers

**Hey guys this story I've had in mind for a while actually. In clear words it's what would of have happened if Kurt didn't go to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. I will post New Chapters every Friday Unlike the other story were I post chapters randomly this one has an exact day. Speaking about my other Stories It's called "Don't You Forget About Me" so don't forget to give that a little read! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belongs to glee **

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 1 [Don't Talk To Strangers]

(Blaine's Point on view)

"Blaine get your ass out of this apartment!" Screamed my roommate from the living room

"Okay okay I'm walking out no need to scream" I said walking out of my room

"Yeah your already 5 minutes behind you better not come back home fired" she told me giving me a hug

"I won't Santana bye and don't forget to tell Brittney happy birthday from me when she wakes up and that I promise to bring her some cheese cake when I come back from work" I said putting my coat on over my uniform

"Okay hobbit i will but seriously get the hell out of this building" she said literally pushing me out the door

I have two jobs

My First job is at a restaurant named Spotlight. I'm a waiter and it's a job Santana got me four years ago. She works in the night time and I work in the mornings. It's one of those karaoke sing along restaurants where they sometimes give you song requests and you have to literally drop everything and sing and dance. I mean its good practice and I actually like it but sometimes I gets a bit too annoying. The only reason why I have this job is because it pays well and I don't want to make Santana think she wasted her time getting me this gig. The truth is I could be fine with only one job or non-actually.

My parents are crazy wealthy and they send me checks every week to pay my rent and food. I keep telling them to stop sending me money but they insist. All the money I've saved could be enough to buy 10 houses if I want too. I have nothing to spend it on because I'm not those crazy people that like to make spend on everything they see.

You see my parents are the type of people that think that if you give your kids money then you're a good parent. Especially ever since I came out to them they feel like if they have failed me in some way so they now send me double the amount of money. At first my Dad wanted to cut the amount in half but then my mom convinced him to do the opposite. Even since then me and my father don't really get along.

I've always been given the best of the best since the beginning I went to one of the best private schools in Ohio named Dalton Academy It's a school where you go there since middle school. I was also the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers glee club. Sadly we lost many times because of those New Directions. Surprisingly I discovered Santana and Britney were in the New Directions.

I met Santana at college I was majoring in Musical Theater and she was Majoring In law. I know can you believe it Santana Lopez as a lawyer. She always tells me she wants to fight for right for immigrants and I completely support her. Britney on the other hand didn't go to college she became a very famous professional dancer and well she performs in huge events like the Grammy's and many concerts. I met her 3 months after I met Santana she introduced me as her girlfriend.

We both graduated from the university 2 years ago and Santana moved in with me about 6 years ago. She told me she had problems with their roommates and if she could crash with me temporary. I then told her to just officially move with me and she did about a month later Britney moved in with us.

My second job also consists in me singing as well so it's actually very tiring. You see my second job is in this club. Where they have a live band and it also pays well the reason why I don't quit is because I actually like this job. I'm the lead singer of the group I sometimes play the piano as well when Pete the piano guy is sick. The guitar player is Thomas but we all just call him Tom. He also plays the bass on occasions so it's like a double win. Our drummer is Nathan…well ex-drummer.

You see last week he quit the band to join another one. So we had auditions after work all week until we finally found one. His name is Finn and let me tell you that guy is talented. He can play mostly anything on the spot and he's actually pretty cool. I actually haven't really talked to him since the audition but I'm pretty sure we're going to be good friends.

"You're late" said Lola one of the waitresses as I was entering

"I know I'm sorry I sort of overslept" I said putting my apron on and hiding my coat behind the main desk

"You're lucky you have me Blaine I covered for you because you're rarely late but if Jake catches you then you're screwed okay" she said patting my shoulder

"I know thank you so much I owe you one" I said getting ready to attend a family that just entered

The day went by pretty quick actually. After I got out of my 8 hour shift I went home to take a nap and to change into more appropriate clothes for the club. When I got there I was actually early only Finn and Tom had arrived and we decided to have a few drinks before starting. Of course not a lot to get us drunk but enough to get us pumped up from tonight performance.

After we played we all called it a night and went home. I bought the cheese cake I promised Britney and I was on my way walking home since it's pretty close but then I got cold and decided to stop by the small coffee shop at the corner of our building.

I ordered my coffee and bought a cookie. I sat at the corner of the shop and decided to just relax; it's been a while since I've sat down and relaxed… a bit too long actually I mean I relax on the weekends but it's not enough. New York can be a bit too much actually but at least I'm happy and have no regrets of moving here. I decided to take out my iPhone and read a book I purchased on my iPhone two days ago. I was on my 3rd chapter when my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered

"Where the hell are you" asked pissed Santana

"I'm at a coffee shop but I'm on my way right now-"

"You better be because Britney has been waiting for you for almost 2 hours when you were supposed to be out of work"

"I know Santana…Look I'll be there soon okay?"

"Okay see you here" she said hanging up

I knew that I was in trouble.

I completely got distracted with the book.

And here I was literally running to the apartment until I bumped into someone and we both fell. He had a box filled with what I think were pictures that were now all scatted on the wet cement. I didn't really see the guy but when I did look at him I never wanted to stop because he was drop dead gorgeous. His skin was pale, his eyes were between blue, grey and green. He looked like if he just came out of a fashion magazine.

"Oh my I'm so sorry are you okay?" he asked getting up

"Yeah I'm fine" I finally said trying to get up but he helped me by giving me his hand. His touch made me feel different. When I got up I stared at his eyes and it's like if we were in our own little world. I then blush and look at the ground and remember that I knocked all of his pictures on the ground. "sorry about this" I said bending down to start picking up the pictures.

"It's okay I was going to go drop them in the recycling bin because these are old pictures of our last photo shoot" I then got one of the pictures and gave it a look and let me tell you these were very high fashion pictures of very attractive men and woman.

"You're a photographer?" I asked

"No I'm a designer actually" he said with a smile bending down to pick up the pictures as well

"Are these your designs?"

"Yeah these were the ones from my last campaign now I'm working something completely different"

"Oh really and what is that?"

"Can't tell it's a secret" he whispered "But if you see woman wearing skirts differently then I'm responsible for that" he said with pride

"Okay I'll keep an eye on that then" I said dumping the wet pictures on the box

"Is that a cake?" he said pointing at a the pink box that was laying on the ground

"Omg yes" I said opening the box to check the damage luckily it was only a small smudge on one side nothing too big and nothing that a knife couldn't fix.

"Did it get damaged?" he asked

"Not really" I said showing him the smudged part

"I really am sorry I was just so distracted because my roommate he kept calling me every five minutes telling me to get home so I was turning my iPhone off when I bumped into you." He said

"No I'm sorry it's one of my roommates called me to get home because it's her girlfriend's birthday who is also my roommate by the way and yeah I was literally running there without paying attention." I said he then smiled

"Looks like we should both be more careful then with our annoying roommates?" he said

" Yeah I guess so-" I said my phone then started to ring "look I really have to go it was nice meeting you…"

"Kurt…Kurt Hummel and you are?" he said extending his hand

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson" I said shaking his hand

"Well my office is close by here so I hope to see you around Blaine"

"So do I" I replied my phone then started to ring again "Look before I leave could I…Um have your number so that we could…have coffee sometime?" I asked

"Sure" he said after we exchanged numbers I left to Santana. After the lecture she gave which was half in Spanish we ate the cake. Britney was indeed exited for the cake but she kept insisting for us to eat all the cake because little mice might come to eat the cake made out of cheese. We of course followed her orders because we honestly didn't want to hear her give us a speech about it. After that I went to my room and received a text message.

**From: Unknown To: Blaine**

_Hope you got home safe with that cake :) _

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Yup but the cake is now nonexistent :( and also hope you got home safely_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Did you guys really eat all that cake? And no I'm not home yet I kind of stopped went to buy a cheesecake myself lol _

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Yeah my roommate made us eat it…it's a long story so I see you like cheese cake?_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Are you kidding like is underestimating it I LOVE CHEESE CAKE!_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Wow I never knew someone could be so passionate about cheese cake before. Are you sure you weren't a mouse in your past life?_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_That would explain my love for cheese… _

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Lol okay so 20 questions? _

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Sure you first_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Favorite color? Mine is green_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Purple! Favorite Animal? Mine is Cats_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine **

_Well my roommate has a cat but he kind off doesn't like anyone and he's very over weight :( um my favorite animal will have to be birds I like birds any kind actually :) _

(Kurt's Point of view)

I was walking up to my building I live in the first floor with 2 roommates and yes their guys. Their names are Nick and Jeff and yes their dating. I met them in my first year in N.Y.A.D.A I was assigned this group project with these two idiots and basically we became BFF's. At first Rachel was jealous of my friendship with them especially when she found out they were from the warblers. But now we're cool and Rachel now approves them after Nick and Jeff pretty much told her she was the most talented woman on earth. I told them to just be nice but they pretty much made her look like a goddess. Rachel is now my next door neighbor I mean I love that girl but living with her in college was hell. I knew the only reason we were still going to be friends were if I moved out. Nick and Jeff heard about my new apartment and asked is they could join me. I of course agreed and things have been great ever since.

"Where have you been!" screamed Nick from the couch where he was with Jeff as I opened the door

"Hello to you to Nick I just stopped by to buy some cheese cake" I said putting the cake on the coffee table

"Did someone say cheese cake?" said Jeff eyeing the pink container

"Yes I'll bring the plates so please stay put" I said walking up to the kitchen as I returned to the living room my phone vibrated so I handed them the plates, Knife and forks and checked the message and smiled when I saw that it was from Blaine.

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_So about this coffee when and where?_

I was about to reply when Nick spoke

"Awww I know that look who's the guy?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You have this look now speak faithful one!" He said in an English accent

"He's just a guy I bumped into on my way here and well he just asked me to see if I wanted to go out for some coffee" I said

"Wait you bumped into someone then gave him your phone number and now you're going out on a date with him? Have they ever taught you the phrase "Don't talk to strangers?" Said Nick putting his hands on his hips

"Yes they have and No this is not a date. It's just coffee and it's a public place so he won't kill me if that's what you fear and I don't even think he's gay anyways."

"Look Kurt, Nick is sort of right but if you're safe then I fully support you it's time you finally go out. I mean ever since you told us about Karofsky and your crazy ex-boyfriend. Nick and I just feel more protective about you not because we're nosy but because we love you bro" said Jeff I began to cry at Jeff's honesty

I was in a relationship with a guy named Charlie in my second year in N.Y.A.D.A. At first we were good with each other until he started accusing me of cheating on him and flirting with other guys when I clearly wasn't. Things only got worse he got very abusive and when I decided not to give him my V-card he only got more possessive. He said that he was the one who was going to take it and nobody else. I'm Glad I never gave him my V-card.

The night I broke up with him he beat me up pretty badly and left me on my apartment bleeding and promised to come back to take what was his. Nick and Jeff found me three hours later passed out I woke up two days later with a black eye, fractured ribs and a broken arm. The police told us they found him at a bar 3 days later and that he was going to be in jail for assault and battery. It took me four months to recover physically and six months to recover emotionally. I was a mess and decided to not date for a long time. Jeff is right it's time I finally go out and be myself again.

"Thank you guys" I said whipping of my tears "You truly are the world greatest friends I love you guys too but please don't call me bro" I said making them laugh

"We still want a name" Said Nick

"Nope" I said walking out of the living room with a slice of cheese cake towards my room

"Aww come one" Said jeff "We just had like a bro moment and you still won't tell us his name"

I didn't respond I just closed the door and replied to the message from Blaine

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Does tomorrow after work sound okay?_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Tomorrow sounds good but at what time are you out of work?_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Hmm tomorrow I'll be done around 4:30 pm is that fine?_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Yeah sounds fine I finish my shift at 4pm so yeah its fine… I go back to work at 8pm so I have time_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_2 jobs pretty impressive what do you work for?_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_No so fast Hummel I'll answer your questions on our date ;)_

Wait did Blaine just say date?

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Date?_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Well only if you want it to be…_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_I do I just didn't know you were gay wait are you?_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Yes Kurt I'm gay so see you tomorrow at 4:30?_

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Sure but where?_

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Hmm how about the coffee shop close by where we crashed at? _

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Lol sure sounds perfect _

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

_Well then see you then Good Night Kurt :) _

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

_Good Night Blaine see you tomorrow :)_

I then connected my phone on my night stand.

After I finished my slice of cake watching a movie on my laptop I did my night time ritual and went to bed. I was actually looking forward for tomorrow. I decided to not tell the guys more detail's Blaine yet because they would only embarrass me more and maybe make him go away and I don't want that. Yes it's crazy that I just met this guy less than 24 hours ago and we're already going on a date but I really like him who knows maybe it is meant to be…..

**Hey guys as I mentioned earlier I will post new chapters every friday**

**Please don't forget to review this story or is you have any character's you would like to see in this story PM me and I'll see how I'll add them to the story.**

**Also if you have any Request for Stories or One-Shots that are glee related PM me.**

** I would love to do Stories or One-Shots requested by you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Special

**So this is chapter 2! **

**I'm really super exited for this story!**

**I really cant wait to see where this story goes**

**I know what's going to happen but I'm not sure how I'm going to get there yet... I keep getting more and more ideas for this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to glee...**

* * *

Chapter 2 [The Special]

(Blaine's Point on view)

"Morning Santana" I said walking into the kitchen giving her a kiss on the cheek and then pouring a cup of coffee on my mug that says "Hot stuff"

"Someone's in a good mood this morning"

"I have a date Santana a date!" I said taking a sip from the coffee

"Wow that was random I thought it was because of something Katy Perry related but anyways details please?"

"Yeah I don't think so" I said taking another sip from the coffee

"Blaine come on we're Bffs we tell each other everything"

"Fine when you called me yesterday to get home. I was walking out of the coffee shop and well I was running and I crashed into someone. We talked, exchanged phone numbers and well I sort of asked him for some coffee this afternoon and he said yes!"

"Okay so let me get this straight you crashed into some guy and then asked him out? Dam Anderson you're quick and I'm proud of you… what's his name?"

"Yeah that's all I'm telling you "I said

"Fine I can live with that but I will need a name soon to make fun of him how about hobbit number two for now?"

"He's a bit taller than me Santana but-"

"Then Boy Toy it is" she said giving me a wink walking out of the kitchen "Oh and by the way I'll be running some errands today and then I have to work tonight. So I'll be busy all day and Brittney had and early flight to L.A. so you have this place to yourself in case you and the boy toy need some privacy "She screamed from the living room

I didn't even bother to argue with her because I knew it was just pointless. I finished my coffee had a quick breakfast and got dressed into my uniform and left to work I actually got on time today. Everything went fine until my next client

"Hello my name is Blaine Anderson welcome to spotlight Diner today's specials are-" and then I looked up at my client "Kurt" When I said his name he laugh

"Hi Blaine I didn't know I was today's special" He said I started to laugh

"Hi what are you doing here?" I asked laughing at his little joke

"Well I came to eat and maybe see a little performance" he said giving me a wink

"You want to see me sing?" I asked

"Yeah why not I mean I would like to see the guy I'm having coffee with later today perform, now sing" he commanded

"Okay what would you like?" I asked

"Hmmm surprise me" he said I then smiled at him and gave him the menu

"Fine while I sing decide what you want to order" I said walking up on stage

"Hi everyone I'm Blaine Anderson and this song is to my Friend Kurt Hummel so this is for you Kurt" I said pressing play to the karaoke machine running to get the microphone that you put on your ear because if I was going to sing to him then I need to show him my dance skills. I gave a little wink to Lola and she immediately understood what that meant…

A group performance!

She then got to work and started whispering to the waiters.

I began to sing on stage

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

I sang getting off the stage walking towards him slowly

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where do you think you're going, baby?**

I ran towards him then I jogged in place making him laugh

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**It's hard to look right**

I sang covering my eyes then peaking at him then pointing

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

I faked like if I was giving him my phone number then faked like if I was talking on the phone

**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

I ran around his table dancing

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

I stopped going around and stood in front of himand pointed at himand danced

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

I then made my hands like if I'm praying and kneel down in front of him only to make him laugh

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way**

I then got up and danced while singing

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

I sang reaching out for his hand I then made him stand up. All of the waiters made a circle and left him in the center. We all danced going around him and then pointed at him and we sang the next verse while still going around in circles

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

I then got his hand and brought him up the stage and made him sit on a chair we had up there

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

Then three of the female waiters ran up the stage and sang back up with me while dancing

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

Some of the male waiters came up and faked like if they were flirting with me and then walked of the stage while a sang the next part making him laugh

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

I then stood in front of him and sang the part on my own

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

The three girls came back and sang back up with me once more

**I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)**

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe! **

Then I sang solo again and held his hand only to make him blush

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe!**

Once I sang the final part everyone stood up and clapped for us.

He then stood up from the chair and began to clap until he finally spoke

"That was amazing Blaine wow you're so talented!" he said giving me a hug

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it" I said

"That was one of the best things I've ever seen and now I'm really looking forward for that coffee date" he said giving me a wink as he walked of the stage "oh and I would like and omelet and orange juice please" He said turning around then continuing to walk to his seat

After I served his meal I told Lola that I would take an intermission to talk to him.

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked

"I didn't my roommate came here for dinner actually and well he recommended the place. When I got here I saw you but I wasn't sure… until you introduced yourself and said that I was your special" He said making me laugh

"Yeah that wasn't supposed to come out like that but it just did" I said laughing

"Well I would like to be your special anytime" he said giving me a wink making me blush

Omg he's flirting with me!

Should I flirt back?

"Yeah I would like that too" I said blushing even more

"So how long have you been working here?" he asked

"About 4 years my roommate got me this job actually" I said

"Oh that's cool…So how mad was she about last night?"

"Mad enough to cuss at me in Spanish" I said making him laugh

"Oh I used to have a friend like that. Every time she got mad she would always cuss at me in Spanish. It always scared the living crap out of me" he said

"So you know the position I'm in then" I said

"Trust me I completely understand the position you're in. She lived with me and my old roommate and we had arguments every 10 seconds" he said

"Wow sounds terrible"

"Yeah I mean we were all good friends until she said something about finding a better place with some guy and just moved out I haven't really spoken to her since" he said with a frown

"Have you tried to contact her?" I asked I mean he really did look like if he misses her

"No I mean I sort of waited for her to just you know come back. But she never did and we got busy with our jobs that we sort of moved on you know? But know I feel like I should look for her I mean it's been like 6 years since I last saw her" he said

"You should… but the same thing sort of happened to me. After we graduated from high school 3 of my friends and I moved into and apartment and well one went to law school to become a lawyer and got married 3 weeks after we just arrived the city. The other two just moved out and we all sort of lost contact after that"

"I guess we should both try to reach out for our friends then" he said

"Yeah we should…" I wanted to say that I like talking to him but maybe it was just too soon

"I like talking to you" he said clearly he wasn't thinking the same thing

"I like talking to you too" I replied "Well I should get back to work" I said getting up "see you on our date?" I asked

"Of course" he said shaking my hand "I should leave too… can you bring me the bill and don't worry I'll make sure to leave a good tip" he said giving me a wink

"Why how kind of you sir" I said making him giggle

After I went back to pick up his dishes and I noticed that he actually did leave a good tip. I only smiled and continued to work. I'm actually looking forward for this date who knows maybe I might get a boyfriend after this. I really do like him he's really really really cute and very friendly and super hot and cool and now I'm rambling. The thing is I think he's the one. Wait what are you talking about? You just met this guy and you're already falling for him. Santana was right I am moving fast I need to slow down because I don't want to scare him off.

When my shift ended I went home showered and got ready for our date. I still had two more hours until the date so I decided to take a nap before going to the date and I mean the shop is right at the corner. So I set an alarm 15 minutes before 4:30 pm because that should be enough time for me to walk to the coffee shop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading a****nd don't forget to leave a Review. 3**

**Don't worry the next chapter is the date so don't miss it! :P**

**I'm Honestly having a blast writing Santana's quotes!**

**I know I'm making her a bit to much but she's always like that she's never afraid to say what's on her mind so I love that.**

**Also I do know Spanish so I will add some Spanish stuff in there as well! I mean who doesn't love Santana speaking Spanish when she's pissed or drunk...Oh that would be fun! Okay now I'm just rambling but seriously I'm serious about the Spanish speaking. **

**So to all my Spanish speakers out there "Hola!" My family is from Guatemala so my Spanish might be a bit different from the Mexican Spanish or the Spanish in Spain... because to those of you who don't know that Speaking Spanish is not the same in all the countries. They are different words that are meant something completely different in other countries. ****But i'll try my best to make sure you understand and to my non-Spanish speakers don't worry I'll add translations. **

**See you on Friday guys! **

**Also Don't forget to read my other story _"Don't You Forget About Me"_ it's another story I'm working on as well so please go check it out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3-The First Date

**Authors Note: Hey guys so here's chapter 3! I really had fun writing this chapter don't worry the next chapter will be really good. But I do have some news I'll be out of town next week so I wont be able to post a chapter next week well not until the week after that.**

**I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY I'LL JUST BE OUT OF TOWN FOR THE WEEK! SO PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME **

**I'm really having fun Writing Finn but don't worry Santana will be back soon. I'm really proud of how the characters are turning out to be. But if you guys completely disagree with me then tell me what is not very character like and I'll work on it**

**Also Rachel is mentioned in this chapter but she wont come out until later in the story maybe sooner...Maybe...**

**I honestly can't believe it's almost a year since Cory's death he's being so missed**

**Please stay away from drugs and drink responsively !**

* * *

Chapter 3 [The First Date]

(Blaine's Point on view)

_When my shift ended I went home showered and got ready for out date. I still had two more hours until the date so I decided to take a nap before going to the date and I mean the shop is right at the corner. So I set an alarm 15 minutes before 4:30 pm_

Big Mistake I accidentally set it at 4:15 am not pm the only reason why I woke up was because Kurt texted me

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

Almost there see you soon

I immediately got up put on my shoes went to the bathroom brushed my hair applied gel where I needed it and ran out. I think I made a new runners record because I was there in exactly 3 minutes. I then decided to play it cool and text him like if I didn't almost screw up this date.

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

K cool how about you tell me your order so that when you get here it's ready

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

Sure um it's a Non-fat mocha frap but only if you promise I buy next time :)

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

Deal :)

Did he really just ask me on a second date?

After I ordered his Non-fat mocha frap and a medium drip for me I waited for him. He came like 5 minutes after.

"Hi sorry I kept you waiting my assistant had some questions for me and well I sort of got distracted" he said sitting down on the chair

"No it's fine" I said "here" I said giving him the drink "so you're like an actual designer?" I asked

"Yup been one for 2 years now" he said taking a sip "So what's your second job?" he asked

"Oh I work in a club… I'm in a band" I said

"Oh my step-brother just joined a band as well…Although I don't remember the name of the band at this moment but yeah that's really cool"

"Yeah I've been working there ever since my sophomore year in college so that's about 5 years" I said

"Wow that's a long time so tell me more about you Blaine."

"Okay well I work in spotlights and the band I mentioned umm my roommate still cusses at me in Spanish and her girlfriend is professional dancer"

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm serious why?"

"So does she come out in like concerts and stuff" he said

"Yeah she's been traveling a lot the only reason why she was here was because they gave her a break because of her birthday." I said with a smile "So tell me more about you Kurt"

"Well I went to N.Y.A.D.A. majored in Musical Theater even though I ended up doing fashion." He said laughing

"I also went to N.Y.U. also majored in Musical Theater after I graduated I tried auditioning never got in so I just stayed with the band."

"Hey at least we're doing what we love" he said

"Exactly"

"So um…Are you dating anyone at the moment?" he asked shyly

"Nope single…Are you?" I asked

"Yes I'm also single" he replied

"That's good" I answered awkwardly I honestly have no idea where this is going

"So" he said shyly "Um would you like to hang out some other time?"

"Yeah I would like that"

"Great we can plan a day when were both not busy" he said

"Well I'm free on the weekends" I said

"So am I" He then was quiet for a while until he spoke "so how does this Saturday sound like?"

"Today is Friday" I informed him

"I know" he said

"Yeah tomorrow sounds fine… where would we meet?" I asked

"Well Blaine that would be a surprise I'll text you the address not of the place but close by to the place where I'll take you" he said with a smile

"Fine" I said finishing my drink

We talked for a little more time. Okay not really we just played 21 questions again until I saw the time in my watch and knew that if I didn't leave now I would be late for work.

"We should go its getting dark and I have to work" I said

"Okay" he said

We then walked out of the coffee shop we stood there in silence for a while until he finally spoke

"Well I should go..um text me?" he asked

"Yeah of course… or CALL ME MAYBE!" I sung making him laugh

"Okay I'll call you when I get home but for now text me" he said

"see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Of course" I said with confidence

I then walked back to my apartment and then I remembered that Santana said she'll be working tonight so I decided to keep the outfit I was wearing ate something quick and went to the club.

When I arrived to the club I was a bit late and we all did the performance and everyone left home except Finn. He stayed behind to have some drinks. I then decided to join him and learn more about him. I have talked to him before and told him that I was gay to see if he was a homophobic. But he then told me he has a step-brother who's on my same team so I was relieved.

"Hi Finn"

"Blaine hey how are you dude"

"I'm fine and please don't call me dude" I said

"Man your Just like my step-brother he hates me calling him dude…is it a gay thing?" He asked

"I have no idea Finn" I said laughing "Well my bother used to call me that all the time and I always hated it"

"You should meet my step-brother. I'm pretty sure you guys would hit it off immediately" He said

"Yeah can't I'm sort of seeing someone" I said proudly

"You're such a liar yesterday you said you were single" he said

"Well because yesterday I didn't go on a date with him today I did"

"Wow well that's cool what's his name?" he asked

"Not saying" I said

"Aww come on at least tell me the first letter of his name" he begged

"Fine only the first letter it begins with the letter K"

"My step-brother's name begins with a K I'm telling you bro it's meant to be his name is-"

"I told you Finn not interested "I said

"Fine but it's your loss" he said patting my back

"Anyway where are you from?" I said trying to change the conversation

"Ohio" he said taking a sip oh his beer

"Ohio?"

"Yeah why are you so shocked?"

"Because I'm from Ohio too?" I said

"Oh cool were exactly?

"Westerville… You?"

"Lima I was in The New Directions and-"

"You were in the New Directions?" He nodded "I was in the warblers!" I said

"Wow that's so cool"

"You guys are like show choir Gods" I said

"Nah now you're over exaggerating" I said

"Nope I always tell Santana and Britney that but Santana always tell me that I'm just being a kiss up because we're losers"

"Wait you know Santana and Britney?" he asked

"Yeah we're roommates"

"Wow it's been a while since I've heard from them. Ever since Santana got into a big argument with my girlfriend and my step-brother I haven't heard from them." He said in a sad voice

"If you want I could talk to Santana and see if she wants to talk to you guys again" I said

"That would be great dude thanks" he said giving me a hug "My Girlfriend and my step-brother will be happy to at least hear from them"

"Yeah don't worry about it"

After that we talked a little more about the band and then we left. When I got home I checked my phone only to find 3 missed text messages.

Kurt!

I forgot about Kurt!

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

Had fun on our date :)

**From: Santana To: Blaine**

Blaine I forgot to mention that I'm staying overtime here so I'll be home super late see you in the morning Hobbit ;P

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

I'm assuming your busy so text me when you can :)

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

Hi Kurt I'm so so sorry I was at work and just got home

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

It's fine that happens to me sometimes when I'm at work so you're excused

**From: Blaine To: Kurt**

I also had fun on our date

**From: Kurt To: Blaine**

Sorry can't text waiting for the guy I went on a date with to call me :P

(Kurt's point of view)

**INCOMING CALL…RING RING RING!**

"Hello?" I answered

"You're good" He told me

"I try my best" I said making him laugh

"So about our 2nd date tomorrow?"

"Yes what about it? "I asked

"You're really not going to tell me about it aren't you?"

"Nope"

"Okay fine I quit"

"Good choice Anderson because I'm not spilling the beans"

"Fine but at least tell me what should I wear?"

"Something comfortable but not too comfortable in clear words dress nice"

"Okay"

"So what are you doing?"

"Feeding the cat"

"I thought the cat hated you?" I said

"He only loves me when food is involved" he said I just started to laugh

"Wow that's really funny" I said laughing

"Yeah that's life I guess so what are you doing?"

"I'm getting things prepared for tomorrow" I said while pressing send to the email I sent to Rachel asking her a favor for the date

"Great It's really hard not to ask you about it" He said quietly

"Well then don't think about it" I said laughing

"Yeah that's going to be hard" he said

"Okay then let's talk about something else"

"Okay what should we talk about?"

"I really don't know….

We then talked about T.V. shows we watch and enjoy. Turns out we both enjoy the same things we watch Americas Next Top Model, Orange is the New Black, And all the Real Housewife's ….All of them.

Turns out we feel asleep on the phone because the next morning I woke up with someone snoring lightly in my ear. I wondered how he sleeps? What kind of PJ's did he wear? Does he make cute faces when he sleeps?

Okay I know what you're thinking I just met this man like 2 days ago and I'm wondering about how he sleeps…yeah I need to slow down. It's been a long time since I've done this well at least for me it's been a while. But I really like him and I just hope this works out.

Even if I didn't want to I hung up but I did then I went to my bathroom. After I showered, got dressed and did my morning ritual I walked to the kitchen only to find Finn digging for food in my Kitchen.

"Finn what the hell are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms and giving him the best bitch glare ever

"Joff Lot me In" he said with his mouth full with what I assume are pop tarts

"Okay but why are you here?" I asked

"I found your soul mate?" he said still talking with his mouth full

"My soul mate? Finn are you drunk?"

"No I'm serious he's like perfect for you" he said with a smile

"Well thanks Finn but I'm not interested" I said opening the fridge to get some eggs

"What do you mean you're not interested?" he said getting the eggs for me because they were high and he makes me feel like an ant next to him

"I met someone" I said with pride

"You did?" he looked so shocked

"Yes I did and we went on our first date yesterday and today were going on our second"

"Look dude I'm so happy for you but I think you're moving a bit too fast" he said giving me a worried look

"First of all don't call me dude. Secondly Finn it's been a long time since Charlie and I feel like I've been on this box a tight safety box to be exact and i…I don't know why but with this guy I just feel safe and I don't know I feel nice and cared for you know?" I told him

"Yeah I get you but still be careful okay dude and if you ever need someone to kick his ass I'm here for you okay?"

"Thanks Finn" I said hugging him "And please stop calling me dude" I begged

"I'm telling you the guy I know is perfect for you he hates being called dude as well-"

"Finn not interested" I said

"Kurt all I'm asking is for you to go on one date with this guy…Just one" he said insisting

"Just one?" I ask

"One and I promise to never annoy you again with him but I'm pretty sure you guys will hit it off pretty fast" he said with pride. Since when did Finn become a match maker?

"Why are you so sure about this?" I asked

"Just trust me on this one" he said

"Fine what's his name?"

"Yeah it's going to be a blind date and you will not know his name. I'll buy two pins and you guys will wear them and find each other" he said with a smile I can tell that he's been planning this for a while

"So just one date?" I asked

I honestly don't even know why I'm even considering this. I mean me I'm already going on a date with Blaine our second date so why am I even doing this.

"Only one"

"Fine I'll do it"

"Yesssss!" he cheered

"Just make sure we go somewhere clean and nice" I told him as I poured myself some coffee.

I called Rachel to see if she was able to do what I asked her to do for me. After she said she did I told her to drop it off and then i texted Blaine about our date. I texted him the place and time I expected to see him there and then went to get ready.

* * *

**Okay guys that's it see you in Next Next Friday**

**To be exact July 4 (AKA ON THE AMERICAN INDEPENDENCE DAY!) **

**AND YES I CELEBRATE THAT...BECAUSE I'M AMERICAN SO...MAKES SENCE **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Second Date

**Hey Guys I'm back sorry I took forever to be back I know I promised to post this chapter on July 4th but I was still out of town and couldn't post the chapter... So this is Cheesy but it's my Birthday today! **

**I will post a new chapter next Friday so get ready**

* * *

(Blaine's Point on view)

I had just got the text for the location and let me tell you I was freaking out. Not only did I fall asleep with him on the phone but I think he heard my snoring. I don't really snore pretty loudly but when I am tired I tend to get a bit louder than usual. What if he starts to think things? While having my panic attack I told Santana about the phone incident and she hasn't stopped laughing at all.

"This is not funny Santana this is a very serious matter" I told her

"Oh Hobbit I'm not laughing at that" she said

"Then what are you laughing at?" I said crossing my arms

"I'm laughing at the fact that you're worrying about how loud you snored when you're supposed to be asking me about your outfit options or your hair" she said taking a sip from her coffee

And then I looked down… Oh yeah I'm still wearing my PJ's and I only have an hour to get dressed and get there.

Great!

After I took a quick shower and made sure Santana approved my outfit I left.

I checked the address one more time.

Hmmm this is very close to central park.

Who knows what this date might bring…

**3 hours later**

"That was amazing Kurt thanks" I said cleaning up

You see we went to Central Park and had the best picnic of my life!

Well it's actually the first picnic I've ever had but I still loved it.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Kurt with a smile "I was a bit afraid you were going to hate all of this" He said pointing at the basket

"Are you kidding me Kurt? I love it" I said cheerfully

He just giggled and smiled at me

"I like the fact that you're always happy" I told him

"Well that wasn't always the case"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I was bullied pretty badly in high school" he said I stayed quiet and let him continue

"It all began in my sophomore year I guess… I mean I was always bullied but things just got so much worse then. I would get beat up daily and it only got worse when I joined my glee club" he said

"You were in a glee club so was I"

"Really you were?" he asked I nodded

"I was in the glee club for about 3 years" he said with a faint smile "I was once left locked in a closet in school overnight. I couldn't call my dad because my phone died and mostly everyone had left home so… I slept there" Anger started to rise upon me

How could someone suffer so much?

"Why didn't you tell anyone or ask for help?" I asked

"Because I thought I could have this under control and I didn't want to worry my friends" his eyes started to get watery "I thought they would stop but everything changed after the kiss" he said

"Kiss?" I asked confused

"One of the bullies kissed me…He then told me that if I ever told anyone that-that he would kill me" he said with difficulty

"What happened?" I asked "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said

"No it's fine I want too" He said with giving me a small smile and then continued "He forced me to have a secret relationship with him. I didn't you know sleep with him or anything like that. We would just hang out and be secret friends I guess and kiss every now and then. He told me that if I did what he told me that he would tell the guys not to go hard on me"

"Did anyone find out about you know… him?"

"Yes" he said quietly "They caught him trying to rape a student" he said taking a deep breath before continuing to speak "He got arrested and killed himself 2 days after"

"Kurt I'm so sorr-"

"Don't" Kurt interjected "It happened a long time ago and I've moved passed that" he said wiping his tears of his face and giving me a sweet smile. We were in silence until he spoke again "Look at me ruining our date"

"What-no Kurt you didn't ruin this date… To be honest I'm glad you told me this because I know it's not an easy topic to talk about but now I feel closer to you" I then paused and continued talking

"You do?" He asked

"I really like hanging out with you" I told him

"So do I" he replied leaning close to me

Oh my oh my!

He's going to kiss me!

What do I do?

Kiss him back you idiot

Oh yeah

Then our lips connected!

And ladies and gentleman I feel the fireworks all around me!

The kiss became more heated but only lasted a few more moments. Until we finally pulled away for air because we're humans and need to breathe in order to live duhh!

"That was nice" He said shyly

"It was" I replied

"So where does this leave us?" he asked

"I don't know" I replied with honesty

"Well would you like to make it into you know something?"

Well would i?

I mean I really want to…SO YES! YES I WOULD

Oh wait I have to tell him that…Oops

"I would…Um Kurt Hummel would you like to be my um boyfriend?"

"Yes…Yes I would"

"Well then as your boyfriend it is my duty to seal this new relationship with a kiss"

"I think that's a great idea" he replied back

After our amazing make-out session I told him that I had to go to work and he completely understood. I mean it wasn't work. The band decided to get together to rehearse and try new songs out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay that's enough for today guys" I shouted "I talked to the boss today and he decided to let us rest tonight because tomorrow will be a long night" After I said that some of the players whined because they knew how hard that was going to be.

Sometimes we wouldn't perform because we would have heavy night. So the boss would let us rest the day before like tonight for example. It's something nice the boss does but he still want us to at least rehearse on the free day that we have because he still pays us for showing up. After everyone I stayed to make sure everything was put away properly until someone tapped my back. I turned around only to see Finn.

"Hey Blaine can I talk to you for a little while" said Finn

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"So I talked to my step brother about you and-"

"Finn I told you I wasn't interested because I'm with someone"

"Dude you told me yesterday you went on a date with someone now your dating them I mean isn't that you know…a bit too fast?"

"I have to go" I said trying to leave because I felt like if I was going nowhere with him

He then tried to block my way and said "Dude just hear me out okay?"

"Fine" I said calmly "Just don't call me dude"

"Okay" He said with a smile "look all I'm asking is for one date with him" he said

"I told you I can't-"

"Look I honestly don't care if you become boyfriends or not at this point" he said "He hasn't had the best life okay… And I don't want you to feel pity for him or anything. But I honestly think you guys would make really great friends"

I didn't know why but there was just something about him that made it impossible to say no.

Maybe it's because he's super tall and I'm just intimidated but him…hmmm maybe.

"Okay" I said "One date okay just one" I told him

"Okay dude thank you so much" he said happily giving me a hug

"Okay so what's his name?" I asked

"Yeah I'm not telling you his name" he said

"What do you mean you're not telling me his name" I asked now very confused "How am I going to meet him without knowing his name?"

"That's the key" pulling something out of his pocket

"Wait what?"

He then pulled out a very cute hippo broach

"You see this?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"This is what he is going to be wearing" he said

"O..kay?"I said slowly "But what am I going to wear?" I asked

"At first I was going to ask you to wear something. But then I realized that it would be better if you found him and just you know talked to him and introduced yourself to him"

"Okay I can do that" I said

"Great I'll text you the info soon" he said giving me a wink and with that he left

To be honest I was so confused after he left.

Did I just agree to go on a date with his step brother?

Wait what

When I got home I noticed the lights were on and that scared me.

"Santana?"

No response

"Santana this is not funny" I said checking the kitchen but nobody was there

As I was walking to the living room I noticed that it was the only room that didn't have the light on.

Hmm that's weird…

When I turned the lights on I wished I never turned them on in the first place.

Because the person sitting there was…

* * *

**Wanna find out who the mystery person is?**

**Well then tune in next Friday when I reveal who it is**

**Want hints well then all I can say it's someone who is very loved in a there own way...**

**Since it's my Birthday I'll give you guys a small gift... Chapter 5 will be posted earlier this week**

**That's right guys you will have 2 chapters next week for this story so get ready **

**Also follow me on twitter**

**its imaproudgleek21**

**Okay see you soon...**


	5. Chapter 5 - The BrotherBother

**Hey Guys sorry for posting this a day late but at least it's here!**

**Anyways as I promised I'll post another chapter as well...After this one**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything of glee...Because if I did I would be really rich :D**

**Okay Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 [The Brother/Bother]

(Blaine's Point on view)

_Because the person sitting there was…_

Cooper Anderson!

"So we meet again little bro" He said making weird evil hand gestures

"Cooper you freaking scared me "I said taking a seat next to him

"So?"

"So don't do it"

"What…and miss all the fun? Yeah I don't think so"

"How did you get in anyways?"

"There's a thing about being famous that gives me the advantage little bro"

"So what you bribed my manager? Cooper you can't do that! Did she even believe we were related?"

"Only with a couple of autographs and a very specific description of you"

"What? I'm not easy to describe-"

"Blaine you do realize that all I had to say was a crazy little guy who sings and dances like link from hairspray"

"That is so not true!" I exclaimed "And I'm not little"

"Yeah yeah and I also did mention you had a secret obsession with hair gel and bow ties"

"Again not true"

"When will the lies stop"

"How long will you be staying here?"

"What you're kicking out your big bro already? Where's the love?" he said putting his hands on his chest like if he was hurt by what I just told him.

HAHA yeah right.

"It's just a question"

"Well sadly I'm only staying here for tonight" he said with a pout

"And why is that?"

"Because I had an audition this morning here in the city and I kinda forgot to book a hotel"

"Fine you can sleep in the couch I guess" I said getting up to leave to my room

"Where are you going?" asked my brother

"To my room" I said with a smirk pointing in the hallway that sent me there. But the truth was I really wanted to talk to Kurt because I did miss him. "Why did you need anything your royal highness?"

"Why yes I did"

"Ugh what do you want?"

"I want to know who the guy is"

"Wait what? I have no idea of what you're talking about"

"Oh really?" he said crossing his arms "I bet you were about to go to your room to call him"

Ugh how does he know that?

"No?"

"Is that a question or answer squirt?"

"Ugh Cooper stop getting into my business! What's your plan get as much out of me to tell mom and dad you know what just…just back off okay" I said going to my room

This is garbage I deserve to be happy and he's not going to mess that around

"Blaine don't get mad and I'm not telling them anything…I just wanted to know if a guy was responsible for that smile. You know after what happened you haven't really been the same"

He's right I haven't been this happy since after what happened…

I then turned around and looked at him in the eyes "Yes" I replied softly

"What?"

"I said yes a guy is responsible for this smile" I said pointing at my smile

"Aww blaine I'm so happy for you" he said giving me a hug

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being happy for me"

"Always….So how's the sex"

"Aww cooper you just killed the moment"

"It's good right?"

"You're just like Santana and the answer is no I just met him like two days ago" I told him

"So what? People hook up all the time"

"It's not like that…We barely kissed today and I asked him to be my boo"

"Okay this is just too cute! You asked him to be you're Boo? So he's like you're boo now aww"

"Yes he is now would you please just shut up" I said looking away from him

"Why am I making little blainey wainey blush" he said using a baby voice

"Ugh Good night cooper" I said walking to my room

"Tell him I said hey sexy" I then slammed the door at him and dialed Kurt

**Ring Ring Ring! Incoming call….**

"Hey sexy" great he sounds just like my brother "What to soon?"

"No it's not that it's just that my brother just told me to tell you that so it's just weird I guess"

I then heard the most amazing laugh on the other side of the phone

"So I guess you told him about me?" he said

"Sort of"

"Sort of?"

"I told him that I met someone and that he's my boo now"

"Aww am I really your boo?"

"Yeah"

"Well them if I'm your boo then your my….Honey Bear!"

"I like that but why am I your Honey Bear?"

"Hmm well because your eyes remind me of honey and honey reminds me of bears. Therefore you're my Honey bear"

I laughed at his cuteness

"Sure I can get used to that"

"You snore adorably by the way…"

"Kurt please tell me you didn't hear that"

"Oh I so did"

"From one to ten…how loud was I?

"Hmmm… 110!"

"Really?"

"No I'm just messing with you…you were like a 3"

"How do you know I was a 3?"

"Because my dad and step-brother are perfect 110"His comment made me laugh

"Really?"

"Trust me Blaine you have nothing to worry about"

We talked for two more hours until he told me that he was getting sleepy and he didn't want to fall asleep on me. We talked about many things like his two roommates who are very crazy yet very protective over him. And how his best friend who is his next door neighbor.

The more I know about him…the more I want to be with him

I think I may be falling in love…

* * *

**Okay guys so as I promised I will post the next chapter after this one so read it...**

**And please review I love it when you guys write reviews**

**because Reviews = to happiness and rainbow unicorns = to inspiration :)**

**Also please follow me on twitter**

** Imaproudgleek21**

**and I follow anyone who follows me back :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Kisses and cheesiness

**Hey guys so here is chapter 6**

**as I promised I posted the 2 chapters...I know there late but I posted them**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this because it all belongs to glee and Ryan, Brad and Ian**

* * *

Chapter 6 [Kisses and cheesiness]

(Kurt's Point on view)

We've been dating for almost a month now and let me tell you.

He's perfect…

He gets me and I get him

I go have breakfast every morning at spotlights and then after we both get out of work we walk around the park until he has to go back to his other job.

It's like a ritual now.

We're just much closer now.

And I know what you're thinking it's been only a month but I see myself having a future with him…something I've never had in any relationship…

"So how was work today?" asked Blaine holding my hand as we walked on the park

"It was a bit boring actually… I spent most of my morning sketching in my office"

"We'll at least it's nothing compared to mine"

"Hmm let me guess another horrible song request?"

"No…I mean yes but there was a break up today" he said with excitement

"Omg what happened?" I asked with curiosity

"Well first the lady slapped the man…Then she threw all the food on him and screamed cheater"

"really"

"Oh that's not all"

"What happened after?" I asked stopping at a bench that was next to a tree then sitting on it

"Well" he said sitting next to me "He followed her and she kicked him in the private area"

I couldn't stop laughing that was so funny

"Okay what's the bad part because if that happened that would of have been the highlight of my day"

"Guess who had to clean up after them" he said pointing at himself with a fake smile "me"

"Why don't you quit that job?" I asked "I mean you've always told me that you don't need both jobs"

"I don't know I mean…I've been thinking about leaving the restaurant for a while but what would my roommate think?"

"She would understand" I said reaching out for his hand "you have worked so hard for about 6 years I think taking a break won't do any harm"

"You're right I don't need to have two jobs…One is enough and I am a bit tired of it"

"See you need this and if you only have one job we would have more time to hang out"

We then bought some ice cream and walked close to the pond enjoying the view of children and couples feeding the ducks.

"We should do this sometime" I said

"Do what?" he asked

"Feed the ducks"

"Isn't that you know a bit to cheesy?"

"It is but I've always wanted to do it…So are you in or not?"

"Of course Boo" He said leaning over to give me a kiss

After we kissed I asked "Isn't calling me Boo cheesy?"

"I thought you wanted that" I then laughed

"I meant feeding the birds not this"

"Oh"

"But I'm okay with the cheesiness as long as I'm the only one receiving it"

"Of course" he leaned over to kiss me again

We stayed watching the birds a little bit longer until he told me that he had to go to work.

And Rachel called me saying she was having a wardrobe malfunction.

* * *

**Okay guys this is chapter 6**

**I know it's short but that's because the next chapter is going to be long...yeah remember the promise they made to Finn...yeah that's coming up**

**And as for Santana and Brittney...they will be back soon**

**and our famous Rachel Berry is also coming soon**

**so get ready for the fun! **

**Also follow me on twitter**

** imaproudgleek21**

**I'm there like all the time and I follow everyone back**

**And don't forget to review**

**because not reviewing makes the Klaine babies cry...ALOT**


	7. Chapter 7-Forgotten Promises

**Hey Guys i'm so super duper sorry! I haven't updated in 2 months during these 2 months life got a little more harder than usual. I've been in the hospital and getting sick a lot. At the moment i'm better physically but mentally I'm still having a struggle. That doesn't mean i'll stop writing this story is still a work in progress!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters glee does!**

**Okay guys thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 [Forgotten Promises]

(Blaine's Point on view)

Finn texted me to meet him at his place pronto…To be honest I have no idea why I'm here

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I was barely on my second knock when the door swung open.

All I saw was a short lady staring at me…like a creeper in clear words.

After another minute of us staring at each other she finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm-" I was interrupted by Finn

"Hey dude come in"

"You know him?" Asked the short lady

"Yes…And I think you should go"

"You're seriously kicking me out of your apartment Finn?" she asked angrily

"Please we have a band meeting"

"We do?" I asked but because Finn's eyes were huge like two golf balls I got the point "Oh we so do…um sorry it's just that we call them um a bro hang out and-"

"Okay bye Rachel" he said pushing her out and slamming the door to her face

"FINN YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" she shouted then stormed off

I know that she left because her heels were loud like if she wanted to be heard.

Drama Queen!

"Blaine we have to talk" he said walking into a the living room I followed him of course

"Um… about?"

"K-your date" he said sitting down

"My date?" and then I remembered "Oh right my date"

"Yeah…it's going to be this Friday at 2 pm "

"Where?" I asked confused

"The location will be… Central cafe!" he shouted

"You just made this up didn't you?"

"No…"

"Finn that's one of the most popular cafe's here! Do you know how packed that place will be? I won't be able to find him"

"Remember what we agreed on…the broach?"

"Again that will take forever-"

"Just do it please…for him"

"Fine I will do it because I promised you this…I just don't understand… why don't you just introduce him to me like a normal human being…why all the mystery?"

"Blaine, life is a mystery you never know what it might bring, but you're curious about it"

Dam very true…Wait! When did Finn get all wise?

Hmm I should memorize that quote for myself!

"I guess you're right"

"Come on let's go to work…or else we will be late"

* * *

(Kurt's point of view)

"And he just kicked you out?"

"Yeah and he didn't even introduce him to me! I'm so giving him the silent treatment" said Rachel crossing her arms

She literally came slamming my apartment door in tears.

"Look I get that he thinks he's a rockstar and all with his band but he should respect you and not change…don't worry Rachel I'll knock some sense into him" hugging her

**To: Finn From: lil Bro**

**Finn come to my house after work! We need to talk ASAP!**

* * *

Finn got here really late.

The guys were sleeping so they never noticed.

"Kurt are you okay? I just got your message, I'm sorry I couldn't answer the band was-"

"Finn just shut up and take a seat" I'm assuming he noticed I was pissed because he sat down quickly

"How dare you kick out your fiancé out of your apartment-"

"Kurt I can explain-" he said interrupting me making me even more furious

"I said to shut up!" I shouted "Look I get that you're in a band and that you feel in a place where you belong…But that is not a proper way to treat your future wife!"

He stared at me for a second then looked to the ground.

"Look" he started "Your right…But I had too"

"You had too?"

"I was talking to your date and I freaked out, because if she found out she would open her big mouth too you"

"My date?" what is he talking about

"Remember how I told you I found your soul mate"

"My soul mate? Finn what are you talking abou-" And then I remembered "Yeah Finn about that…I have a-"

"it's this Friday 2pm at Central cafe"

"Finn that's tomorrow I can't I'm not ready"

"Kurt I already talked to him…just wear the brooch that we also agreed on and a simple outfit"

"Finn it's not about the outfit or the brooch it's-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I have a boyfriend and going on a date is like cheating"

"Yeah I get it but we already agreed on this!"

"Yeah and I said the same thing. I'm seeing someone-"

"Kurt please don't do this!"

"Finn please be in my shoes! How would you feel if I made Rachel go in a blind date with someone"

"Okay I would be super pissed and jealous but I can't cancel"

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Yeah sure Little Bro anything"

"Okay don't call me that"

"Never"

"Ugh Okay why did you take forever to plan this?"

"Umm I sort of forgot…" He said shyly

Of course typical Finn move!

"Did you really?"

"Look I'm really sorry but please tell me you'll go…for me"

"Okay I will because the Hummel's always keep their word"

"Thank you so much" he said giving me a huge hug!

I mean he is huge so it makes sense

"Finn you should sleep here it's late and you're really tired"

He yawned "I should and tomorrow I'll go and apologize to Rachel"

"Okay brother I'll go bring you a pillow and a blanket so that you could sleep more comfy here" I said getting up

After I made sure Finn was all set, I checked my phone only to find a message from Blaine.

**From:Blaine To:Kurt**

**Call me when you can babe**

The babe part made me blush, gosh he's adorable!

**Ring Ring Incoming call**

"**Hey Babe"**

"Hey Blaine what's going on"

"**You called me Blaine" **he said in a sad tone

"Well yeah because that's your name"

"**Did I do something wrong?"** he asked

"No you didn't…Blaine are you okay?"

"**You called me Blaine"**

"Was I supposed to call you something else?"

"**I thought I was your honey bear"**

"Blaine are you drunk?"

He chuckled **"No but I do miss you a lot babe"**

"So do I" I replied softly

"**Kurt can I ask you something?"**

"Sure Blaine…or if I correct myself honey bear"

"**Kurt-"**

"Okay ask!"

"**So remember how we agreed to meet for coffee tomorrow afternoon?" **

"Yes?"

"**Well I can't um I promised the drummer of the band something and I just remembered today so I'll be busy tomorrow afternoon"**

"That's fine we can always have it some other day"

"**No I need to see you…how does tomorrow morning sound?"**

"Sounds perfect"

"**Okay boo sounds like a date"**

"I guess it is, honey bear"

"**Are we too cheesy?"**

"Blaine we've talked about this…"

"**I know, it's just that you have no idea how I feel when you call me that"**

"Hmmm let me guess… like 2 thousand butterflies are in your tummy?" I said resting on my bed

"**Hmm more like 2 million"**

"Now you're just exaggerating"

"**And two thousand isn't?"**

"Nope" I said yawing slowly falling asleep

"**Sleep well Kurt"** that was the last thing I heard before I feel asleep

* * *

I woke up by the sound of Blaine's snoring…yes this has happened a couple of times already.

We tend to talk on the phone and I'm usually the one that falls asleep first.

I got up and hung up and then I remembered.

The date…great!

I don't think it's cheating I mean he's probably not even my type, not that I have a type because I don't. I mean if I did Blaine wouldn't fit that profile. He's shorter than me for starters…not that I mind actually. Because he's hot, intelligent, funny, very goofy and super sweet, I mean it's like everything a guy needs.

I knew that Blaine wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and the date isn't until 2. Hmm… maybe I should hang out with Nick and Jeff until Blaine texts me.

After I brushed my teeth, showered and did my skin time ritual I went to the living room and let me tell you I did not like what I saw.

No it wasn't Finn…he was gone already but Nick and Jeff were making out on the couch!

Yes you heard me making out!

"Guys! It's 8 in the morning!"

They both stopped and looked at me

"So?" said Nick

"So if you plan on doing…stuff take it to your room"

"Fine" said Jeff walking away to their room and Nick following him.

"Ugh guess I'll be alone this morning" I told myself as I entered my kitchen

* * *

(Blaine's Point on view)

"Blaine" whispered a voice

"Blaine wake up" The female voice whispered again

"Blaine" she said tapping my leg scaring me. That's when I woke up

"What!" I said literally jumping "Oh it's you Brittany"

"Sorry for scaring you but I need your help" she whispered

"Okay…But why are we whispering" I whispered back

"Because Santana can't find out about this"

"Find out about what?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes I will now please explain!"

"I need you to kill a cockroach that's on the kitchen for me"

"Um okay I will…wait what does this have to do with Santana?"

"You don't know?"

"Brittany what are you talking about?"

"Cockroaches are like the Mexican national insect of something"

"Wait what? No Brittany I don't think they are-"

"Yes they are. Santana sang it to me"

"She did? Wait sang it to you?"

I was completely lost…but then again you're never on point with Brittany.

"Yes she did"

"Brittany what song did she sing to you?"

"La cucaracha"

"Brittany that song has nothing to do with this"

"Really?"

"Yes Brittany I'm sure of it!"

And as you imagined I spent my morning tying kill a cockroach!

* * *

"Morning" said Kurt giving me a kiss then taking a seat next to me.

"Babe, it's noon" I said giving him his drink that I already ordered

"So?"

"So it's a bit late for that"

"Well it's morning for me so either take it or leave it!"

"Fine I'll take it" I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Good" he said giving me a wink then taking a sip of his coffee

"So what are your plans today?"

"Well since I don't work today…um I'm just going to take a walk"

"Where?"

"Um…I-I don't know yet" he said quickly

"Kurt are you okay?"

He looked at me and said "I'm fine…just don't worry about it and let's enjoy this date" he then grabbed my hand and kissed it

"I'm so glad I quit my job"

"You did?" he asked surprised

"Yeah yesterday and let me tell you I don't regret it"

"What did your roommate say?"

"Ugh she doesn't know about it yet"

"Oh…but are you going to tell her?" he asked looking a bit worried

"Oh yeah of course…I'm planning to tell her tonight"

"That's great the quicker she knows the less angry she will be"

I just laughed because what he said was really true.

If I want to make it out alive I need to tell her tonight no exceptions!

I then looked at my watch and realized that it was time for me to leave if I wanted to make on time for my dat-meet up then I had to leave now!

"Um Kurt I have to go…you know to meet up my friend"

"Oh okay yeah I should go too… you know for the walk?

"Right!"

"Yup"

"Okay"

"Later"

Wait why is this awkward he's my boyfriend and we're both acting weird?

"Kurt wait"

"Did you forget something" he said looking at the door

"Yeah I did"

"Really what did you forget" he said walking back to the door

I grabbed his wrist spun him around and said "I forgot this" and kissed him hard

"What was that for" he said breathing heavily

"For being the best boyfriend in the world"

" Awww"

"Okay I have to go"

"Right!" he said loudly "so do I"

"Okay then bye" I kissed him again and I ran

Yes I walked to that coffee shop and yes it was about 12 blocks away.

I needed to walk.

When I got there I was completely out of breath. I then sat and decided to read a little of Star Wars fan fiction while I waited for him to arrive.

But to be honest he's really taking his time because there is no sign of him so far.

* * *

**Okay next chapter will be the continuation to this date**

**will the met?**

**Will they recognize each other?**

**stay tuned!**

**Thanks for the sweet comments i'm getting through twitter means a ****lot**

**Don't forget to review guys i read them and they help me and motivate me to write **

**follow me on twitter imaproudgleek21 ****i follow back**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
